Scott + Fang = Scang?
(stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Last time on Total Drama Island! (chris) : I switched the teams up completely! (chris) : And we had an eating competition! (chris) : And the new Lurid Lions team won, due to Duncan’s threatening leadership! (chris) : And the new Heroic Hedgehogs lost, voting out Bridgette! (chris) : But now, the Hedgehogs are gonna regret that decision! (chris) : Find out why on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! … (stop) YOU MAY NOW TALK (stop) (duncan) : I like our new teams! To the VILLAINS! 9:05 Scottney + Fang (zoey) Hi mike 9:05 RiMiEg007 (José) : TO THE VILLAINS! 9:05 Ethan Oka (Mike) Oh hey... Zoey right? 9:05 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : TO VILLAINY! Sucks to be the Losing Heroes! 9:05 Scottney + Fang (Scott) To the villains! (zoey) yes 9:06 Mr.Duncan007 (heather) : *sarcastic* Yay! To the villains! Woo 9:06 Ethan Oka (Mike) To Villainy? 9:06 Scottney + Fang (izzy) I'm ready for some fun! 9:06 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I heard it on a TV show once 9:06 Jakerz69 (owen) : Izzy, do you have any sugar? *laughs* 9:07 Scottney + Fang (Izzy) Owen? 9:07 Jakerz69 (cody) : Hey Ladies! What's happenin' 9:08 Scottney + Fang (izzy) Is that you? 9:08 Ethan Oka (Mike) I don't know if I should be on the Villain team. I don't remember much, but I do remember this... My name is Ike, not Mike. And I fight for my friends 9:08 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : What? Mike you are freaking me out! 9:09 Scottney + Fang (zoey) Welcome to my team then. 9:09 Ethan Oka (Mike) what? Oh nothing... just talking to myself 9:10 RiMiEg007 (José) : Maybe we should bonk Mike upside the head! 9:10 Scottney + Fang (Alejandro) Jose? 9:10 RiMiEg007 (José) : What AL! 9:11 Scottney + Fang (Alejandro) Stop calling me Al! 9:11 RiMiEg007 (José) : Make me AL! (chris) : *on the loudspeaker* ATTENTION CAMPERS! CHANGE INTO YOUR SWIMSUITS AND REPORT TO THE BEACH PRONTO! 9:12 Scottney + Fang (Alejandro) *angry* 9:12 RiMiEg007 (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO THE BEACH (stop) (chris) : Mornin’ Campers! (chris) : Ready for today’s fun challenge? 9:12 Ethan Oka (Mike) So, why are we in our swimsuits? 9:12 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Are we ever? 9:12 Scottney + Fang (Gwen) No Chris! 9:13 Jakerz69 (cody) : Hey Gwen, you look really hot in the swimsuit! 9:14 Scottney + Fang (Gwen) Shut Up Cody! 9:14 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *gives Cody a wedgie* And you look greak with your swim suit on your head! 9:14 Ethan Oka (Mike) *shoves duncan* Hey! 9:14 Scottney + Fang (Gwen) Hi Duncan 9:14 Jakerz69 (cody) : *shrieks in pain* Come on Duncan! I was just complimenting Gwen! 9:15 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Uh, Hi Gwen! (chris) : The Lions will love this one more than the Hedgehogs! It’s a surfing challenge! 9:15 Scottney + Fang (Gwen) *kiss Duncan* 9:15 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : *Conf* Dang! Now I wish I didn’t vote off Bridgette! (harold) : DON”T WORRY! MY MAD SKIL- 9:16 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Shut up Harold! NO ONE CARES! 9:16 Mr.Duncan007 (harold) : GOSH! 9:16 Ethan Oka (Mike) Surfing? *gasps* (Mike) *turns into (Mal) * 9:17 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Both teams will pick 3 members for the surf challenge! (zeke) : I nominate Duncan! (duncan) : I nominate Mike! 9:17 Scottney + Fang (zoey) Vito loves surfing 9:17 Mr.Duncan007 (cody) : I’ll go! 9:17 Ethan Oka (Mal) Surfing? perfect 9:17 Mr.Duncan007 (cody) : *Conf* I have to prove to my team that I am useful! 9:17 RiMiEg007 (José) : I nominate AL! 9:17 Mr.Duncan007 (dawn) : I’ll go too! 9:17 Scottney + Fang (Scott) I will go 9:18 Mr.Duncan007 (harold) : I nominate myself! 9:18 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, It’s Duncan, Mike, and Scott vs. Cody, Dawn, and Harold! 9:18 Mr.Duncan007 (cody) : Cool! 9:18 Ethan Oka (Mal) Perfect. 9:19 Mr.Duncan007 (duncan) : Cool 9:19 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* I'll be right back. *leaves* 9:20 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, time to hit the waves! (duncan) : *grabs a surfboard with a skull on it and walks into the water* 9:21 Ethan Oka (Mal) *runs back carrying cabin door* 9:21 Jakerz69 (cody) : *grabs a black surfboard and runs into the water* 9:21 Ethan Oka (Mal) *walks into water with door* 9:21 Mr.Duncan007 (dawn) : Mike, isn't that our door? 9:21 Scottney + Fang (Scott) *grabs surfboard* 9:22 Mr.Duncan007 (dawn) : *grabs a pink surfboard and walks into the water* 9:22 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yep, Have fun with no door Heroes, *Evil chuckle* Toodles (Mal) *gets in water* 9:23 Mr.Duncan007 (chris) : GET REEEAAADYYY TO SUUURRRRFFFF! 9:23 RiMiEg007 Damn you Duncan! 9:23 Mr.Duncan007 xD 9:23 Ethan Oka (Mal) *sits on door surfboard* 9:24 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ready Campers? (duncan) : Let's get this over with! 9:24 Ethan Oka (Mal) lets do this 9:24 Jakerz69 (cody) : I has born ready! 9:24 Scottney + Fang (Scott) YEAH! 9:24 Mr.Duncan007 (dawn) : I'm ready! 9:25 RiMiEg007 (chris) : OK! Best surfing style wins! GO! (duncan) : *waits for a wave* 9:25 Jakerz69 (cody) : *waits for a wave* 9:25 Ethan Oka (Mal) *paddles into wave* 9:26 Scottney + Fang (Scott) *waits for wave* 9:26 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *flips Cody's surfboard over, sending Cody into the water* 9:26 Ethan Oka (Mal) *stands on board* best surfing style huh? well *gasps* (Mal) *turns into (Svetlana) * 9:26 Jakerz69 (cody) : *spits out water* Augh! Duncan! 9:27 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *paddles into a wave* 9:27 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) Svetlana will win the gold! *paddles into huge wave* 9:27 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *stands up and does a handstand* (chris) : Nice Duncan! 9:27 Scottney + Fang (Scott) *paddles in a wave* 9:27 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *stands on board* 9:28 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gets back on his board* 9:28 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *does a flip landing on both hands* 9:28 Jakerz69 (cody) : *paddles into a wave* (cody) : Alright! Hang Ten! 9:28 Ethan Oka (Svetlana) *gasps* 9:28 Scottney + Fang (Scott) Is that Fang? 9:28 Ethan Oka (Svetlana *turns into (Mal) * 9:29 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yeah Scott, Fangs in there! 9:29 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Evil chuckle* Toodles. *pushes button, exploding Cody's surfboard* 9:29 Jakerz69 (cody) : *flies through the air* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 9:30 RiMiEg007 Nice Cody! (chris) : Nice Cody 9:30 Scottney + Fang (Scott) I hope he doesn't come. 9:31 RiMiEg007 (fang) : *jumps onto Scott's surrfboard* 9:31 Ethan Oka (Mal) Urgh! *Flips landing on fingers* OW! *KEEPS STANDING BY FINGERS* 9:31 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Nice moves Mike! 9:32 Mr.Duncan007 (dawn) : *surfs to shore* 9:32 Scottney + Fang (Scott) AHHHHHH! *runnning on his surfbourd* 9:32 RiMiEg007 (fang) : *flips Scott's surfboard over* (fang) : *eats Scott* 9:33 Ethan Oka (Mal) *laughs* 9:33 Jakerz69 (cody) : *laughs at Scott* 9:33 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *laughs* That Shark is as hungry as Owen! 9:33 Scottney + Fang (Scott) *opens Fabgs moth with tooth* 9:34 Jakerz69 (owen) : Dis someone say Food! 9:34 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : No Owen! 9:34 Jakerz69 (owen) : Aww! 9:35 RiMiEg007 (chris) : So far, Duncan and Mike are winning for their team! 9:35 Scottney + Fang (Scott) *conf* Hehehe! *looks at Fabgs tooth* 9:35 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Yeah! (duncan) : *paddles to a huge wave* 9:36 Scottney + Fang (Scott) *Does a special move on board* 9:37 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* YEAH! *fingers snap* A-HOW-OW! 9:37 RiMiEg007 (fang) : *Conf* *looks into a mirror and breaks it* 9:38 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : Mike! Are you OK!? 9:38 Ethan Oka (Mal) YES! 9:39 RiMiEg007 (chris) : It seems that Mike has broken his fingers! 9:39 Ethan Oka (Mal) *mike voice* I'm cool! 9:40 RiMiEg007 (chris) : You sure Mike? You should probably go to the infirmary! 9:41 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* No, really I'm fine *fingers snap again* Nope, cal 911 9:41 RiMiEg007 (chef) : *wearing a nurse outfit* COME ON KID! LETS GO! 9:42 Scottney + Fang (Scott) Your just doing it so we can lose. 9:42 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : His fingers are black and blue and BLEEDING! Looks real to me! 9:42 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* would I really risk getting voted out? (Mal) *Mike voice* Okay, to the infirmary! *follows Chef* 9:45 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, We'll surf for 5 more minutes and I'll decide on the winner! 9:45 Jakerz69 (cody) : *paddles into a huge wave, but falls off of his board* 9:46 Mr.Duncan007 (dawn) : *does a backflip and stays on her board* Beat that Villains! 9:46 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Whoa! 9:46 Ethan Oka (Mal) *getting carried by Chef* I ALREADY DID THAT! 9:47 RiMiEg007 (chris) : WHOA! That was so awesome! 9:48 Mr.Duncan007 (duncan) : *does a handstand, then two backflips* Whoa! *almost falls off* 9:49 Ethan Oka (Mal) *kicks Chef* SABOTAGE! *runs towards the beach* 9:49 RiMiEg007 (chef) : I don't get paid enough for this man! 9:50 Ethan Oka (Mal) *stomps red button with foot* *a mine explodes Dawn's board* 9:50 Mr.Duncan007 (dawn) : *flies through the air, but lands on her feet* 9:51 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok Times up! (chris) : I think we have a winner! (chris) : ... 9:51 Ethan Oka (Dawn) *lands on (Mal) * 9:51 RiMiEg007 (chris) : The winner is... 9:51 Ethan Oka (Mal) Argh! 9:51 Scottney + Fang (Izzy) *esplisivo* *explodes Chris Cottage* 9:52 Jakerz69 (owen) : Hurry up Chris! I'm starving! 9:52 Ethan Oka (Mal) *gasps* (Mal) *turns into (Mike) * 9:52 RiMiEg007 (chris) : MY COTTAGE! 9:52 Ethan Oka (Mike) Argh, my head. 9:52 RiMiEg007 (chris) : NOOOOO! 9:53 Ethan Oka (Mike) Are my fingers bleeding? 9:53 Scottney + Fang (Izzy) *esplisivo* HEHEHe! 9:53 Jakerz69 (noah) : Yeah, you should see a doctor dude! 9:53 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : I'll take you Mike! 9:54 Ethan Oka (Mike) Yeah, thanks Noah, thanks Zoey. *smiles* 9:54 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : You- You remember us!? 9:54 Ethan Oka (Mike) Why wouldn't I? 9:55 Mr.Duncan007 (zoey) : *kisses Mike* It's a long story! 9:55 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, due to Izzy's stunt! The Lurid Lions win! 9:55 Ethan Oka (Mike) conf* Yes! 9:55 Jakerz69 (cody) : Aww Man! 9:55 Ethan Oka (Mike) Yes! 9:56 Jakerz69 (owen) : Can we eat now? 9:56 Ethan Oka (Mike) My fingers are bleeding, how would I eat? 9:56 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, Heroic Hedgehogs, head back to the elimination ceremony! 9:57 Jakerz69 (cody) : *Conf* Thanks a lot Izzy! 9:57 RiMiEg007 (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY (stop) (chris) : Ok Hedgehogs! Time to vote! (stop) VOTE ON MY PM! (stop) (chris) : The following are safe! (chris) : B! (chris) : DJ! (chris) : Trent! (chris) : Owen! (chris) : Zoey! (chris) : Dawn! (chris) : Cody! 10:00 Ethan Oka (Mike) Yes! Zoey's safe! 10:00 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Harold and Izzy! You are LOW! (chris) : The final marshmallow goes too... (chris) : Harold! Izzy you are OUT! 10:02 Scottney + Fang (Izzy) What? *RMVP come get her* 10:02 RiMiEg007 (chris) : *Conf* I may have rigged the vote! But Izzy blew up my COTTAGE! *starts crying* 10:02 Scottney + Fang (DJ) I will miss her 10:02 Ethan Oka (Mike) So, I guess that's what she gets for blowing up Chris' mansion 10:03 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Wow, crazy girls out! Never expected her to be eliminated for a while! (chris) : Well... I guess we'll see you next time! *starts crying* ON TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (chris) : *cries* (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)